The invention "NAGIVA Disposal Process" is a method for the storage of radioactive material, and particularly for the temporary storage of radioactive nuclear fuel from nuclear reactors and non-reprocessed radioactive material.
The spent fuel contains products which are highly radioactive and it is therefore necessary to keep it separated from living organisms.
Spent non-reprocessed fuel can be stored temporarily for a short or long time pending a decision to reprocess the material or to move it to permanent storage.
The heat evolution of the fuel rods increases when they are lifted out of the reactor and, in the present state of the art, they must be placed in a pool for cooling. After this initial cooling it has been proposed that the spent fuel be converted into solid form for temporary container storage. It has also been proposed that the fuel be mixed with liquid glass to solidify it.
The present invention provides a safe and practical method for the handling and storage of spent, nonreprocessed fuel from nuclear reactors.